Camp
by esme21345
Summary: second story im really bad at summaries


Chapter 1: Start of Summer

BPOV

High school graduation was a time to say goodbye to friends, and say hello to the adult world. But I really felt no different even though it had been a week since I had graduated. I never had really close friends, other than my brother Emmett. Which is probably the reason I've never had a boyfriend.

My brother is a great big teddy bear, but he is quite intimidating. He stands over six-feet tall and is very muscular. He is only a year older than me (eleven months to be exact), but practically killed any guy that approached me. I knew he meant well, but it was really annoying.

I am eighteen years old, and have never been on a real date let alone kissed a guy. The only date I went on was prom, and Emmett had shown up as soon as the party was over to take me safely home.

However, this summer I wanted to change. I was going to have a talk with my brother the moment we left for camp. This summer I was a camp counselor at Camp Wilderness, and I wasn't going to let Emmett run my life. I was not exactly looking for a boyfriend, but I was not opposed to the idea.

I took one final glance in the mirror. I was wearing short khaki shorts with a dark blue and white sleeveless top. My name was inscribed on the left side with the camp logo. I though the logo was pretty funny since it reminded me of my brother. It was an archway with the camp name and a grizzly bear standing in the middle.

"Are you ready, Squirt?" Emmett suddenly asked dressed similarly to me but with a dark blue and white polo shirt.

"All ready." I answered grabbing my purse and suitcase. My summer was about to begin.

EPOV

I loved my older sister to death, but she really did take a long time to get ready. We were supposed to have left a half-hour ago, and I was still waiting for her to finish packing. This summer Alice and I were going to counselors in Camp Wilderness. I had attended the camp as a child, and I was happy to go back and spend the entire summer there again. I really had fond memories of my time there.

"Alice, come on." I yelled as she appeared at the top of the stairs with a purse and three matching designer suitcases.

"Can you at least help me with my bags?" She asked a bit impatiently as I ran up the stairs to relieve her of her bags. Although, she was almost a full year older than I, I was practically a foot taller than she was.

"You do know that in the wilderness no one cares what your wearing." I commented lifting the bags into the trunk of my silver Volvo.

"Shut up, Edward." She said rolling her eyes and climbing into the passenger seat. "And Jasper happens to care how I look."

I simply rolled my eyes as I drove off. She had been dating Jasper since she started college, and the two were inseparable. They had spent a week apart, and she was starting to go over the loony bin more than usual.

"You'll see Jasper in a few hours." I said as I got onto the highway.

"How's your nonexistent love life?" Alice casually inquired flipping through a fashion magazine.

"All is well." I simply answered hoping she wouldn't pry any further into something that was none of her business.

"Don't be such a prude. You're almost nineteen years old, and you have never had a serious girlfriend. Don't you think that's a bit weird?" She continued totally ignoring my remark on how I was perfectly content.

"Alice, can you just stay out of what is not your business." I responded. She always made it her job to point out the fact that I had not had a real girlfriend. I dated a girl for a while, but she was too shallow. I needed someone with more sustenance, someone who could carry on an intelligent conversation. Nobody had caught my interest, and I refused to be one of those who dated just for the sake of dating.

"Fine, don't talk about. But I have a feeling about this summer." She cryptically replied. Alice had this belief that she was capable of sensing the future, sort of like a sixth sense. I didn't believe it. Like Alice could ever by psychic. The next thing she was going to say was that I could read minds.

I ignored her comment and simply drove. I was very happy to get away from all the bustle that had been high school, and wanted to enjoy the great outdoors before starting college in the fall. I wasn't closed off to the idea of meeting someone, but my chances were relatively slim. After all there were only around ten counselors and two older leaders. How was I going to meet anyone?

We drove through the familiar archway and down a gravel path before hitting a huge wooden cabin that served as the main center for indoor activities. Alice was immediately looking out the window when she spotted her boyfriend Jasper who ran over to pick her up. His tall frame sky rocketing over my tiny sister.

I allowed them to greet each other not wanting to watch their PDA. I mean nobody wants to see their sister make out with her boyfriend. So I simply looked around breathing the fresh mountain air. I had a feeling about this place, and it had nothing to do with Alice's stupid visions.

"Welcome to Camp Wilderness" A middle-aged woman with dark hair greeted me with a clipboard. "I'm Becky and I'm one of the head counselors. And you are?" She asked trying to read the inscription on my polo.

"Edward Cullen." I answered shaking her hand.

"Cullen. That's right." She said checking off my name on the clipboard. "You're in cabin four, the one nearest the lake. You can go settle in, your co-counselor should be arriving shortly. We will convene at five for our fist briefing. I will explain everything then."

I nodded grabbing my suitcases and heading towards my cabin. My summer had officially begun.

BPOV

I climbed into Emmett's Jeep curling my legs under me as he put my suitcase in the back. He smiled at me as he climbed in heading towards the highway for our drive to Camp.

"Are you excited?" He asked me as I looked over at him. I was glad that Emmett was spending the summer at camp instead of at school. As annoying and overprotective as he was I really did love him. It also kept my dad off my case. I would definitely respond to my brother over Chief Swan anytime.

The real reason I missed Emmett so much was because I missed having someone to talk to. My parents were constantly bickering, and rarely had time to notice me, but Emmett always did. It became annoying, but he did it because he cared.

"I am. It's nice to get away for the entire summer." I replied staring out the window unsure of how to brush the subject of him allowing me some freedom.

"What's on your mind, Squirt?" He probed noticing my far off look.

"Emmett, do you love me?" I questioned hoping to get through him by being nice.

"That's a stupid question." He commented with a booming laugh.

"Just answer it." I ordered.

"Ofcourse." He answered studying me with one eye as he watched the road with the other.

"You know that I'm not a little girl anymore, and that I'm an adult." I explained hoping to set up the basis for my argument.

He nodded cautiously obviously very curious as to where I was taking the conversation. I was never one to have deep conversations with anybody. I tended to keep everything to myself.

"I think it's time that you back off just a bit." I blurted out trying my best to sound nice and not rude.

"Back off from what?" He inquired looking at me with a confused face.

"Emmett to tell you the truth you scare guys away." I admitted hoping that honesty would help my cause.

"I guess my job is successful then." He responded with a laugh.

"Come on, Emmett. Be serious, I'm eighteen, I'm hardly a child." I complained.

"But you're my little sister." He interjected seeing that as argument enough.

"Rosalie is only six months older than me, and you've slept with her." I stated angrily.

"That's different." He said gripping the steering wheel with force.

"It is not, and you know it." I added crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella, you're my sister and I want what's best for you. And I don't see what my sex life has anything to do with anything." He replied.

"The point is that I want to be able to decide for myself what is best for me. I don't want you to run my life, but I'm not saying I want to have sex. I just don't want to worry about you scaring away every guy that approaches me." I explained biting my lip nervously. If that didn't work I was really screwed.

We were nearing the campground as the road turned to gravel. Emmett's silence was driving me insane. It was good that he hadn't answered, but it still concerned me. Why did he have to ponder the question so much?

"I'll try to loosen up, but I'm not promising anything." He finally said as we stopped in front of a gigantic cabin, which had to be the center location of the camp.

"That's all I ask." I said with a bright smile giving him a hug. It wasn't a promise, but for Emmett it was a start.

I saw Rosalie running towards Emmett waving at me before her lips were locked in a very passionate kiss. They really had to get it out of their system before the kids arrived.

"Hello, I'm Becky, and welcome to Camp Wilderness." A very nice woman greeted shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I replied already like her easygoing demeanor.

"Swan, correct?" She asked as I nodded. "Wonderful, you are in cabin four the one by the lake. Your co-counselor already checked in. You two should get to know each other as you'll be working side by side the entire summer. We are meeting here at five."

I thanked her, and after grabbing my suitcase I followed the trail marked Cabin four to find my new home for the next two and half months.

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
